genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Episode 10: The Trumpeter at the Start Line
Synopsis The serenity in the Inquisitor ship where Horizon Ariadust is detained was broken by a God of War launched into the sky. Horizon's attendant immediately informs her about the room where the prisoner is located, and tells Horizon that it would be her undoing if she attempts to leave the room, due to the Disintegration Wall activated around the room. According to the attendant, the wall is capable of assimilating a person's most regretted memory and using it against that person, destroying him or her completely if he/she fails to deny that memory. Horizon considers her death as a convenience for everyone, but the attendant points out that retrieving the Mortal Sin Armament from her is the top priority and requests to keep herself safe. Horizon complies to her statement and returns to read a book quietly. Meanwhile, Tenzou acts as a scout watching the formation of Tres España forces from a distance. He is momentarily alarmed when a God of War flies above them, but Adele assures him that the God of War was only there to scout the area as well. However, it also destroys the element of surprise for Musashi's forces, who is preparing for an attack to retrieve Horizon Ariadust. Tenzou leaves his post and notices that Adele is in a bulky mechanical suit, and Adele explains to them that it's a gift from her father, and this day would be its debut in battle. Adele apologizes in advance for any mistakes she would commit in the battle, and the rest of the army accepts it immediately. On the other hand, Noriki can't help but wish that Nate and Naomasa were there in the battlefield as well. In the bridge of the Musashino, Kimi Aoi, King Yoshinao and his wife watch Toussaint Neshinbara as he prepares to be the strategist for their rescue mission. He starts with asking for a visual on the battlefield, care of Margot Knight and Malga Naruze. According to Malga, the army of Tres España is deployed in an open field on the far side of the nearest checkpoint to the Musashi. The forces of Tres España prepares their specialty formation, the tercio, while three ships guard the airspace above it. Meanwhile, the Inquisition warship where Horizon is located stays in the land port, guarded by ships arranged in groups of three. Kimi wonders if her "silly brother" is in trouble at the meantime. Toussaint explains that the Tres España employs the tercio and its defense advantage to slow down Musashi's forces until the time Horizon commits suicide. Explaining the worst-case scenario seems to shake Toussaint's resolve, but he picks himself together and opens a line for a Divine Transmission to every corner of the Musashi. Toussaint accepts the fact that there are very few people who like war, however he points out that war is sometimes necessary to preserve a person's life... and in this situation, it is needed to save a friend from danger. In the words of a writer, he declares that their story will involve a fight between the meek and the mighty, and Musashi's victory will be a testament to their military might. Toussaint then closes his speech by shifting the focus to the main characters... especially the protagonist, who is nowhere to be found. Fortunately, Adele manages to find Toori walking alone towards the gate where the enemy army is deployed. However, to their utter shock, Toori goes running towards the enemy, which forces everyone else to follow. Toori soon opens the doors separating the forces of Musashi and Tres España. There, even the units in the tercio are surprised to see Toori leading the army, and they immediately shift to attack mode. Despite the rain of bullets, Toori runs further into enemy lines, and the forces of Musashi hastily shield Toori to avoid getting killed. Noriki almost landed a fist on the idiotic Chancellor's suicidal move, but his attention shifts to the tercio, from which a large cannon emerges. Meanwhile, Adele finally arrives at the battlefield, only to be welcomed by Tres España's cannon fire. Surprisingly, Adele was able to tank the cannon's attack without any injuries, although Adele is quite shaken by the unexpected attack. Likewise, the units of Tres España are shocked upon seeing Adele's mechanic shell, which was stated as an "old thing". Adele's mechanic shell also took the interest of Neshinbara, who was amazed at the mechanic shell's sturdiness. Yoshinao, on the other hand, remembered a certain person who owned a similarly outdated mechanic shell in the past. Toussaint does remember that there was a time when mechanic shells focused on defense rather than speed, and comments its obsoletion in a time where speed is the main focus. Of course, Adele is quite offended at being called "a wall", and Toussaint ends up on the receiving end of Adele's irritation. Unfortunately for Adele, she would have to tank more of Tres España's attacks, since the entire army of Musashi has decided to use Adele's sturdiness to their advantage. What's worse for her is that she will be carried by Persona straight into the battlefield like a shield. Then, the ships guarding the air above the battlefield begin to fire at the Musashi army's escape route, eliminating the chances of retreat. Meanwhile, Musashi has gone under fire as well, and Toussaint suspects that it is part of the plan to avoid the ship from deploying reinforcements. Musashi's archers begin their defense of the ship while the captain of the Musashi herself uses her ability over gravity to shield the ship from enemy fire. Then, one of the subordinates of the Musashi, "Asakusa", reports an increase in ether in one of the ships... and it comes from the ship's primary ether cannon. "Musashi" acts quickly, gathering all Barrier spell cards and arranging them like a wall as Tres España's guard ship opens fire on the Musashi. "Musashi" manages to divert the attack, leaving a two-kilometer-wide crater just behind the ship. However, "Musashi" suspects that there will be another attack, and it will be much more difficult to defend against, so she asks Tomo to prepare for the next attack. Tomo then enters her siege-mode configuration, which involves pinning her to the ground using special spikes on her suit to eliminate recoil from the attack. She then prepares the Umetsubaki, a large bow with an equally large arrow as ammunition. As soon as the Tres España guard ship unleashes its ether cannon once again, Tomo fires her arrow, and the two meet in mid-air, with the arrow still traveling on in spite of the contact with the ether fired. Tomo's arrow ends up in the barrel of the enemy ether cannon, causing an explosion which rocks the guard ship. With one ship down, and a God of War preparing for an attack, Toussaint calls forth Malga and Margot to intercept the God of War. The two winged girls were prepared to fight the God of War, but Malga is a bit nervous about fighting against Tsirhc, who had condemned them of their capabilities to research about becoming a technomagi. Margot sees Musashi as their home after being forced to leave their old home behind, and this gave Malga the courage to fight and protect Musashi. As the God of War approaches, the two witches undergo a transformation into Weiss Fräulein and Schwarze Fräulein. Afterwards, a high-speed exchange of artillery happens between the Zwei Fräulein and the God of War. Meanwhile, Adele continues to be the shield for the Musashi army as they charge forward. The two witches soon discover that the God of War they're fighting is a force to be reckoned with, with speeds that can match their broomsticks. However, they decide to play strategically instead to augment their slim advantage. By using each other as lure, Malga and Margot set up attacks to the God of War until Malga could sneak an attack on the God of War's neck area. The attack was a success, but it causes Margot to be open for an attack. Malga tries to get to Margot before she crashes to the ground, but she is forced to slow down to avoid enemy fire. Malga's broomstick gets shot as well, and this was seen by the forces of the Testament Union, whose morale was heightened by the successful attack. With the two witches shot down, the God of War goes to finish off Margot. Malga, who uses her wings to fly, desperately tries to call Margot to wake up, but they are soon surprised when they were contacted by the same people who they defeated in the air race the day before. Among them is a God of War ace whom the two defeated for the first time, considered to be the strongest of all the participants at that air race. His voice was able to reach Margot, and she wakes up, preparing her most powerful spell in her arsenal. By using 10,000 yen as catalyst and 2,000 ATELL as fuel, she unleashes ten ether bolts that travel up to 200 km/h, with the spot Malga attacked earlier as target. The God of War desperately tries to evade the high-speed bolts from hitting, but one hit is all it took for Margot's minus power to make contact with Malga's plus power in the God of War's neck. All it took was Margot saying "Schlag" (German, "strike") to detonate the energy in the God of War, setting off an explosion that destroys the God of War's head. The defeat of the God of War causes celebration in the side of the Zwei Fräulein's fellow air racers, and it somewhat impresses Pope-President Innocentius. Meanwhile, reports of Musashi's forces "clashing" with the Testament Union's soldiers doesn't please him that much. He orders his forces to crush Musashi's side immediately. Meanwhile, the advance becomes more tense for the soldiers of Musashi. As the Testament Union forces shift to a constant battery of artillery fire, they slowly envelop the noticeably smaller numbers of Musashi's army by bringing in more soldiers of Tres España. This causes Tenzou's group to be separated from the main group. In the middle of the tense atmosphere, Toori prefers to climb a tree and be amazed at the chaos going on around him. Fortunately, Toussaint has prepared the perfect reinforcements for launch — none other than Nate and Naomasa along with her Jizurisuzaku. Innocentius has been told of this event, and with the skies cleared by the Zwei Fräulein, Naomasa and Nate Mitotsudaira can now enter the battlefield! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes